You wouldn't Believe what Happened to Me!
by Ghost Girl Sora
Summary: A musically talented girl finds herself in the universe of one piece. thing is she doesn't have a clue how she ended up there or how to get home. join her on her epic journey to one piece!


You Wouldn't Believe what happened to Me

Well now this is strange...

not that i really mined or any thing. This place was much nicer then home. It was sunny and warm here, not to mention there was a certain tangible quality to the air... ya know like something was going to happen...

Yep this place was much nicer then home... I know I should be more concerned about how I got here. I mean, it wasn't normal for a girl to be sittin' around moping in her room one moment and the next be standing on some tropical desert island...

well maybe its not a desert island per say... theres a couple of palm trees over there and I think that looks like a path on the other side of the bolder but still... being stranded on a desert island is sorta a fantasy of mine... but I digress...

Now after staring out at the ocean for a good hour or so it occurs to me that I have two options at this point in time. I could either stay here and stare listlessly at the sea like a brain dead monkey stares at a coconut... poor confused little critter... cant figure out how to crack the damn thing open (a situation I find myself in more then you'd think)... Or I could follow the foot beaten track, find civilization and call my, by now hysteric mother and tell her I'm ok...

the very thought of having to tell my mom about my sudden and mysterious relocation to the Caribbean (which is not my fault) makes me cringe... but then again of all the places to end up this was the best... I'm just lucky that way..

after much deliberation I chose the latter... must inform over protective, over bearing parental unit that I am safe and sound... then chill out... drink some tropical fruit drink... something with coconut in it...

So without any real thought I slung my backpack over my shoulder and picked up my guitar case. The sun beats down on my exposed pale flesh and momentarily I pause to think... do I have some suntan lotion in my bag?

£££££££££

This place is strange. Not very surprising I suppose considering the less then ordinary way in which i came to be here... but still... I would have at lest thought that the place would have a phone... But they don't and when I asked in the local bar they looked at me like I had grown a second head, and if matters couldn't get any worse I have no money... and I'm hungry...

I feel rather dejected, which is strange because I usually don't let small things bother me, but then again I guess being in a strange place with no money and no way home isn't a small thing. It's a big thing... Damn... I'm screwed... But then again things have a habit of working themselves out for me so maybe... well they usually work themselves out... maybe not this time...

I sit down on my backpack with my guitar at my feet. This sucks... this royally sucks... I hate... Hum...

I glance up and scan the town square of Kashou1 (thats the towns name by the way) and notice somethings going on on the other side of the square. A large crowd of people had gathered around the town hall and where making something of a commotion. I had noting better to do (other then wallow in self pity) so I walked over to take a gander.

"Imagine Taka! The grand Bard himself..."

"Something like this hasn't happened in over 50 years..."

"This is my chance! I will win and..."

"People are going to come from far and wide when they hear about this! This is gonna be great for business..."

Everyone was talking at once all in excited loud voices. I could only sorta smile in empathy, but not really feeling it, my stomach had tied itself in knots with anxiety...Hum... funny... this must be how my mom feels when I do something... stupid...

when I had finally managed to push myself through the large crowd, I discovered that the cause of everyones joy was a large poster nailed to the town hall's door. After scanning it I smiled too, the knots in my stomach loosening considerably... I was right things really did work themselves out.

Turning around I walked out of the large assemble of people and headed back to grab my stuff but not before stopping to ask for directions first.

"Excuse me sir," I asked an old man who sat to the side smoking on an old corn pipe "Could you tell me where the registers office in town is please?"

The old man looked at me over the rims of his glasses and looked me over as if he was sizing me up. "Think you have what it takes girlie?" he asked as he puffed on his pipe. I shrugged. "Don't know really," I really with a lazy grin "But theses free bed n' board for all the contestant's, not to mention the large cash prizes..." I replied with another little shrug as the old man 'hummed' in apparent disaprovele. After a few silent moments of him silently fuming and me lazily staring into space the old man finally relented with a loud and disgruntled sigh, "It's at the end of old Beakers Street" he informed with a little huff "Down that Way."

With a soft chuckle and small salute I turned on my heals, gathered my few belongings and made my way towards the other side of town... Someone was looking out for me, and not being one to be ungrateful I said a silent little prayer to whatever god had taken a liking to me... and hoped things would continue to work themselves out...

1Kashou Town is one of my own creation, it is on the island of Songu the home of the greatest bards in all of the one piece universe...oh and Kashou means song in Japanese... ya imaginative I know '...


End file.
